Michael Novak
Michael Novak is an aspiring film director who experiments with directing, by making his own YouTube shortfilms, sketches, reviews and much more. Michael uploads new content every saturday, and has done it for almost 3 years. Michael says about his channel "The unique thing (....) is that you'll never know what I upload. All you know is I upload every saturday, but I do so many different series, that you will always be surprised by my content". Since December 26th 2011 until April 2013 Michael made tutorials and app reviews together with all his other content which all were very sucessful. In April 2013 Michael deleted all his tutorials and app reviews. His reason for doing so follows: "I didn't wanna be known as the 'tutorials guy'. People only subscribed because of the tutorials, and so when I stopped making them people unsubscribed. I deleted them so that when people check out my channel, they will subscribe because of my other content". Private Life Michael was born on May 20th 1997, in a small town outside of Copenhagen, Denmark. He currently still recides in the city, living with his mom, his dad and his brother while he attends the local college. Michael has also shared on his Facebook fan-page that he also attends a sort of film school at his local youth school every week. Michael doesn't share too much of his private life, but from what we can see in his videos, Michael has a dog, and used to have a guinea pig who died on September 20th 2014. Michael also explained on September 20th 2014 that he had not been active online, because his beloved grandmother had just passed away due to cancer. Michael was there in her last days, at her side. Other Channels: Michael also has many other channels as well. Two of them is still active. They are as follows: MichaelNovakTwo On July 28th 2012 Michael opened up a second channel. On that channel Michael posted his succes series "Funny Picture Searches" (FPS for short), and his "Talking Vlogs" series. On July 9th 2014 Michael announced that he would be suspending these two hit series, and go on to only do his "Novak Features" show, and Behind The Scenes/Bloopers from his main channel videos. DWIsMyLife On September 22nd 2013 Michael opened up a new channel called "DWIsMyLife". Shortly after he uploaded an intro video explaining that this channel would be used solely for the purpose of making Doctor Who related videos. Ever since that Michael has been making reviews, and his step-by-step series of all the Doctors involved in the show. On November 16th 2014 Michael announced he would be bringing in a brand new rant series. More information is yet to follow. The release date for this series is set for January. UsFiveCollabs In the end of April 2014 Michael was contacted by a girl called Nicole Henderson. She asked him if he wanted to join a collaboration channel called "Us Five" that she had recently set up. On the channel Michael and 4 other YouTubers had their own day every week where they released videos. Through the course of the 4 and a half months that the channel ran, there were many users who were on the channel. The only person who stayed was Michael, who later went on to shortly run the channel when the admin dropped out. Michael NovakGaming On June 10th 2011 Michael opened up a gaming channel. On the channel he played among just some; Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Happy Wheels, Counter-Strike, South Park: The Stick Of Truth, Slender and Angry Birds. The channel ran up until July 10th 2014 where Michael announced that he would stop uploading videos on the channel. The reason for doing so was: "I felt like uploading videos on the channel became like a chore, and I never wanted for YouTube to become that. YouTube is my hobby and I love making videos. I don't want to feel like I have to make videos when I don't want to anymore". 'NovakAndWarren ' On June 8th 2013 Michael and his friend Danny made a collaboration channel named "NovakAndWarren". On the channel Michael and Danny discussed different topics, often counting down their favorite things. The channel has not been active since the last and final episode of season 1.